


Differences

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Five times that Alec is taller/bigger than Magnus and one time he isn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff and porn. And a little bit of sub!Alec too - it’s been a while and I’ve missed him.

**One**

The thing about Alec is that once he came out to his family and friends (and half of the Clave officials attending the disaster of a wedding) he’s not going to be shoved back into the closet, no matter what the cost.

When Magnus questions him about it, Alec looks at him, serious and honest. “I’ve been hiding who I am for my entire life,” he says, “and that was never good enough for anyone. I am _done_ sacrificing my happiness for others, especially not when it comes to us.”

And really, how can Magnus resist kissing him stupid after a confession like that?

 

********************

 

Magnus knows that Alec has a long way to go. You can’t exactly get rid of twenty years of repression and self-internalized homophobia overnight. He’s willing to wait; to give Alec the space he needs to get his head straight (hah!) so he doesn’t expect much, at first.

Which is why it comes as a total surprise that after their first date, when they are walking back to the loft from the restaurant, Alec wraps his arm around Magnus’ shoulders.

“Is this okay?” Alec asks, his tone questioning and only slightly betraying how nervous he is.

Magnus blinks once, twice, feeling the weight of Alec’s body over his shoulders. He’s not new to public displays of affection, but coming from Alec, it genuinely surprises him. Although, as he’s said, Alec continues to defy his expectations.

Magnus isn’t exactly short, but Alec is still taller and the warlock fits perfectly under his arm. It doesn’t feel awkward, like it sometimes can when both people are the same height. It feels… right. It makes Magnus feel safe and protected and that’s all a little ridiculous - he hasn’t needed anyone’s protection for hundreds of years. He’s more than capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much.

Still.

It’s nice.

Magnus wraps his arm around Alec’s waist and the younger man startles a bit when Magnus hooks his thumb in one of the belt loop of his jeans.

“Only if that’s okay too.”

Alec looks at him, with no small amount of wonder in his eyes, and smiles.

And if Magnus uses this new way of walking together to slip his hand into the back pocket of Alec’s pants to cop a feel, the Nephilim has no one but himself to blame.

  

* * *

 

**Two**

When Magnus thinks about it, the first time he noticed Alec’s hands was when he was healing Luke.

Sharing energy required body contact and holding hands is the easiest option, which is why Magnus extended his hand towards the shadowhunter when he was starting to run out of strength. Alec hesitated, just for a brief moment, before taking his hand. Although, back then, Magnus didn’t really have time to ponder the differences between them.

Magnus holds a certain amount of pride in his appearance, and that means protecting his skin and nails, including regular manicures. His hands are by no means feminine or petite, but his skin is soft and smooth, his cuticles are taken care of, and his nails are filed and painted. He has earned a certain amount of scars during the years - potion making isn’t exactly the safest practice and accidents happen all the time, especially when making them in a hurry - but he magics the marks away when they are done healing. He knows it’s his vanity rearing up its head. He doesn’t care.

Alec’s hands are different. The hands of a warrior, toughened up by countless hours of weapon practice, calloused and a little bit rough. His fingers are longer than Magnus’, thinner too, but somehow look stronger all the same.

When those fingers wrap around his that first time, there were more important issues to think about, like not letting Luke expire before Clary could feed him the potion.

But since then…

Alec seems to have a thing for his hands, Magnus is well aware of that. He often catches the younger man looking at them, especially when he performs magic. It makes Magnus smile, that tiny bit of knowledge, and he often adds way more flourish into his movements whenever he’s casting around Alec.

The thing is, Magnus has a weakness for Alec’s hands as well. He loves moments when the Nephilim tangles their fingers together, either when curled up together on a sofa watching TV or when they go to sleep. Alec holds his hands so gently, like he might break (even though he knows he won’t). His palms are bigger, more… manly, for the lack of better word. They dwarve Magnus’ hands and Magnus can’t really say he hates that fact.

His only complaint would be the roughness of Alec’s skin, but it’s not exactly a hardship to convince Alec to start using hand lotion. All he has to do is tell his lover how much better the smooth and soft skin would feel on his naked body and Alec is instantly sold.

 

* * *

 

**Three**

“Ow! Fuck!”

Magnus bangs his head against the wall and the hiss of pain is muffled by Alec’s lips. The noise quickly shifts from displeased into a really, _really_ happy sound.

They have to be quiet, they both know that, but it’s so hard to do when Magnus is rapidly turning into a pile of goo, completely undone by Alec’s hungry kisses. They haven’t seen each other for a week while Alec’s team was assisting the Paris Institute with the en masse demon slaying. Thankfully, Magnus was already at their own Institute when the portal came to life and Alec stepped out of it. Alec wanted to deal with the reports before his party scattered in their separate ways, but Izzy vetoed his idea and demanded a shower first.

They have about half an hour before they have to be back in the debrief room and Alec hasn’t made it into his quarters yet. Magnus pushes him into one of the rarely used supply rooms and attacks his mouth.

Alec apparently missed his warlock just as much. After a second, Magnus finds himself with his back pressed into the wall, Alec’s body molding against his.

“Off,” Magnus mumbles against Alec’s lips as his fingers tug at his lover’s belt. He probably would have more coordination if Alec hadn’t moved to suck a hickey onto his neck. “Oh, screw this.”

A snap of a fingers and a quiet whoosh of magic later, they are both naked. Magnus is not exactly sure where he banished the clothes, but he will figure that part out later.

Probably.

“So impatient,” Alec laughs, even as he reaches around to press two fingers into Magnus, finding him already wet, no doubt with help from his magic. He groans. “Fuck, this will never get old.”

“Shut up,” Magnus whines and later on he will probably be embarrassed that Alec managed to reduce him to near incoherence so fast. He hitches one leg up over Alec’s hip and their cocks align and the pleasure blinds him.

They rut together for a long moment, building up the tension, until Alec wraps both of Magnus’ arms around his neck.

“Hold on.”

“What?”

Alec places both hands under the upper part of Magnus’ thighs and, with a quick tug, he hitches him up. Magnus has no other choice but to wrap his legs around Alec’s hips, his feet coming off the floor completely. Alec’s shoulders strain under his added weight but he doesn’t falter. He presses Magnus into the wall and holds him up, seemingly without any effort.

Magnus is speechless at first before he groans, pulling Alec in for a desperate kiss. The show of raw strength probably shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Magnus shivers nonetheless. He knows Alec is strong; of course he is, with the angel blood enhancing his body, but _damn_. He holds Magnus up like it’s nothing and Magnus runs one hand appreciatively over Alec’s arms, feeling the hard muscles bunched underneath his skin.

“Oh fuck!” Magnus moans and Alec kisses him quiet even as he presses into his body, until he’s all the way inside, hips flush to Magnus’ ass. Magnus’ grip on Alec’s shoulders grows harder as Alec starts to move in a slow, almost lazy rhythm, each sweet drag and pull making Magnus shudder.

There are definitely perks of having a twenty-something boyfriend with a strength rune, thought Magnus as he bangs his head on the wall behind him again when he finally comes.

Alec is late for the debriefing.

He doesn’t particularly care.

 

* * *

 

**Four**

Magnus doesn’t really have problems with his height.

Really, he doesn’t.

Except for moments like these.

With a grunt of effort he reaches up and even resolves to stand on his tiptoes (and he’s already wearing platform shoes, dammit) but it’s no use. The tips of his fingers brush against the very bottom of the shelf he’s trying to reach and he grinds his teeth in frustration.

Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. He could just summon the desired item right into his hand but he’s standing in the middle of a mundane antique bookshop and using magic is kind of out of the question.

A touch to his side startles him and he flails a bit, losing his balance and tilting back. Fortunately, he collides with a solid wall of muscle that doesn’t budge under the impact. He knows it’s Alec - nobody else would be bold enough to brush their hand against the strip of skin that showed when his shirt rode up as he tried to reach for the shelf.

“Is this what you wanted?” Alec asks as he grabs the old photo album Magnus spotted a moment ago. Magnus really, really doesn’t find it fair that Alec can grab it without any real effort.

But the smile that Alec gives him erases any kind of resentment. It’s not like Alec tries to make him feel bad about the fact that he’s taller than Magnus. Magnus had known _a lot_ of people who tried to use their height to intimidate, to tower over him. It can sometimes be uncomfortable, the feeling of being crowded like that, but somehow with Alec, it is not. Maybe it’s all about intent, after all - Magnus knows there’s not a malicious bone in Alec’s body.

“Yes, thank you, darling.” Magnus smiles back at the Nephilim as he takes the album from him, their fingers brushing together. Magnus pushes a tiniest bit of his magic into the touch, not enough for anyone to see but enough for Alec to feel a tingle run up his hand and down his spine. Alec’s eyes widen a little when he feels it. “So chivalrous. I think you deserve a reward.”

Alec doesn’t protest when Magnus takes his hand and pulls him deeper between the countless shelves in the store, where there aren’t any customers.

The owner catches them in the middle of a heavy makeout session and runs them out of his bookstore, shouting some things about public indecency. Magnus just laughs as they run out of the store, his hand clasped tightly in Alec’s as they flee.

The book stays behind, completely forgotten.

 

* * *

 

**Five**

Alec comes back to Magnus’ loft very late in the evening, later than he actually expected. The hunt had taken more time than any of them could have predicted and after that he had to make a full report. He called Magnus to let him know he was going to be late, but still.

He opens the door, tosses his keys to a bowl near the entrance (something Magnus left just for him, since he doesn’t use keys, only his magic), and hangs his jacket on the coat rack. His gear comes off next - bow and quiver, the seraph blade, and a thigh holster with throwing daggers.

“Magnus?” He calls out when he’s done.

“In the kitchen!” Magnus replies and Alec follows the voice, only to stop in the doorway, a little dumbstruck.

Magnus is cooking something - probably a late dinner, since he’s well aware Alec has not eaten anything yet - but that’s not what makes Alec stop dead in his tracks.

It’s the way Magnus looks. Alec can only see his back, but it doesn’t matter. Magnus is wearing a pair of loose yoga pants, resting so low on his hips that even a half of inch lower would be considered indecent. But it’s not the pants that grab Alec’s full attention (though the way Magnus’ ass looks in those is pure sin).

Magnus is wearing Alec’s shirt.

It’s black and short-sleeved. It hangs on his frame and falls off one shoulder, revealing a tantalizing expanse of golden skin. Alec’s gaze focuses on the tiny cluster of beauty marks just over Magnus’ right shoulder blade - one of Alec’s favorite spots to kiss whenever he can reach it.

The shirt is already too big for _Alec_ and Alec’s torso is longer and, despite the fact that Magnus has an athletic and muscular body, Alec’s shoulders are still wider. Magnus is swimming in this particular shirt, not that he seems to mind it.

Alec definitely doesn’t mind it either.

“Well, hello there.” Magnus laughs when Alec embraces him from behind, lips brushing against Magnus’ bare shoulder. Alec spares a glance at the stove - it’s some kind of pasta - before closing his eyes and hiding his face in Magnus’ neck. His hands slip underneath the shirt to feel the warm, warm skin underneath, Magnus’ belly twitching a little when he hits a ticklish spot.

Magnus, the devil, knows perfectly well what kind of effect he has on Alec when he wears his lover’s clothes and he’s not above using that knowledge for his own benefit.

 

* * *

 

**\+ One**

Alec shivers as he feels hands running over his back, blunt fingernails scratching oh, so very lightly over his spine, making him arch into the touch. His fingers squeeze the pillow over his head, digging into the soft fabric. He desperately wants to move, to reach out, but his wrists are bound together with thin cuffs, the leather soft and supple and feeling amazing against his skin. If that wasn’t enough to stop him, there was also the promise he made to not move. He knows he _can_ be good and keep it.

He pushes his face into the comforter underneath, hiding himself from the outside world even as a quiet mewl tears itself out of his lips. There is a second of stillness, during which Alec wonders if he did something wrong but no, he didn’t. There is a familiar weight over his back, pressing him deeper into the bedding and he breathes out a shaky sigh of relief.

“How are you doing, Alexander?” Magnus asks as he places a kiss on the side of Alec’s neck, making the younger man groan. “Okay?”

Alec nods as best as he can while lying flat on his stomach, arms above his head and face hidden from view with Magnus seated deep within his body.

“No, love, use your words.” Magnus’ voice is quiet and calm, but insistent all the same and Alec doesn’t feel like he can disobey it, even though his throat feels like it’s been filled with cotton.

“Feels good,” he manages to croak out, squirming a little after a slightly harder thrust that feels like too much and not enough at the same time.

And it _does_ feel good. Magnus’ body is covering Alec’s like a blanket, his chest against Alec’s back, his hips flush against Alec’s ass. They’ve been at it for quite some time now, Magnus keeping up a slow pace of push and pull that fills Alec with steadily increasing waves of pleasure. He can let go when they are like this and Alec knows that Magnus will take care of everything, take care of him. He feels small and vulnerable under Magnus’ touch and under his body, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. It feels like Magnus is everywhere - around him, over him, _in_ him, all at once.

“You’re doing so well, darling,” Magnus whispers into his ear. The amount of pride and affection in his voice makes Alec’s breath catch and a tight ball of warm happiness slowly blooms in his chest. “Your body feels amazing around me, so hot and tight and wet.” Alec whines when the head of Magnus’ cock grinds steadily against his prostate. “I want to stay in you forever, just like this.”

Alec lets Magnus’ voice wash over him, the steady stream of praise making him dizzy with want. Magnus calls him words that he never associates with himself, words that describe things that are soft and fragile and precious. He is none of those, but right then, with Magnus’ weight pressing him so gently into the mattress with every calculated roll of his hips, he can actually believe him.

“Would you let me, Alexander?” Magnus asks a little breathlessly, one of his hands running through Alec’s messy hair, scratching ever so lightly against his scalp. Alec’s spine arches in attempt to get closer. “Would you let me fuck you for as long as I like? Stay in you for hours, filling you with my cock?”

“Yes,” Alec whimpers, his head tilting to the side so that Magnus can see his dazed expression, his hooded eyes and parted lips, “yes, w-whatever you want.” He swallows, his throat dry and scratchy. “Magnus, _please_.”

“You’re always so good for me, sweetheart,” Magnus croons as he kisses Alec, the younger man opening his mouth to him obediently, letting Magnus take what he wants. “Always so happy to please, letting me love you like this. Such a good boy.”

“Oh god.” Alec can feel himself shaking, every word pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Please, Magnus. Please, I need--”

“I know what you need, darling.” Magnus nips gently at the back of Alec’s neck. His hand slips underneath Alec’s body, fingers brushing against Alec’s painfully hard cock. “Go ahead, you can let go. I want you to.”

The permission and the light touch is all he needs and Alec’s orgasm hits him hard, making him cry out and blackout for a second. After they are done, after Magnus finds his own release in his body, they end up curled together on the bed. Alec’s head is resting on Magnus’ chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breath.

Alec feels safe and loved and small, hidden from the world because Magnus’ arms are wrapped around him, like he never intends to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I usually upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [RomanceShipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceShipper)


End file.
